


I'll Show You Mine First

by boblemon



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boblemon/pseuds/boblemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba Masaki is a mattress salesman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Show You Mine First

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **r_tenou** for looking over it for me. Originally posted at my livejournal [here](http://saigo-no-lady.livejournal.com/35113.html). Please check my livejournal community and my [masterpost](http://saigo-no-lady.livejournal.com/6090.html) if you're interested in reading more of my works.

Aiba Masaki is a mattress salesman.

He is _the_ mattress salesman, ranked third in the company. The only reason he isn’t number one is because Nino is ruthless, and Sho too good with words.

Aiba has his good looks and charisma, and although he actually doesn’t do as much talking as Sho does, his customers still constantly walk away with mattresses. The more expensive ones.

Besides, he has gone through the lengths of memorizing every pro and con to each and every variation of their product—which, albeit, took a long time but was worth the extra effort. The slightly higher caliber of this store means his salary is higher too, plus they provide free coffee and donuts in the break room.  Nino had been the one to help him learn everything, which is why Nino even wound up here in the first place.

Aiba has a way of knowing which customers to approach, and when he does so it’s with such technique that it could only come from natural talent. He’s like a kitten stalking its prey, cute and cuddly, and when he pounces, no one can resist.

Today, Aiba is doing _well_. His sales are average, but the total for his shift is currently higher than Sho’s, so he will say _well_.

He’s in a good mood.

The sales floor is dotted with customers, only enough to keep a few of the employees busy at a time, and Nino’s just stolen the pretty hunk with sunglasses from him.

Aiba doesn’t mind. He bids his time and watches a small tanned man examine a few models. When the timing is right, he approaches with his usual tact.

“Are you looking for something with a foam lining?” Aiba asks softly, noting the other mattresses the man had looked at.

When the man turns, his face is round and kind, and a little sleepy. Maybe the guy just came in here for a nap, as so many businessmen on their lunch breaks do.

“If so, I can recommend something with a bit more value than this.” Aiba puts on his perfect, casual smile, and the man smiles back.

“Aiba-san?” he says unsurely, reading the nametag Aiba has on his suit lapel, and Aiba nods.

“At your service,” he comments with a slight bow, and that draws a subdued chuckle from his customer.

“I’d love to hear your recommendations. Lead the way.” The man puts his hands in his pockets and slouches a little, the smile remaining on his face as if it’s always there. Aiba likes that.

“Are you looking for a foam lining?” Aiba asks again, starting his mental checklist so he can figure out the best fit for the needs of his customer. If he’s just here to sleep he would have rejected Aiba’s advances from the moment he came over.

“Seemed like a good idea,” the man laughs sheepishly, his answer vague.

Aiba can’t help but laugh back. Most of the men not here for sleeping like to be in and out as quickly as possible but this one acts like he has all of the time in the world. Aiba likes that too.

“There are two kinds, those with a foam cover, or we also offer some with a full foam pad on top,” he explains, leading them down a few bed displays and to the biggest seller in this area. “This one has the pad. Good for the lower back and shoulders, but some people find it too soft.” For emphasis, Aiba pushes his hand into the bed where it leaves an imprint without any resistance.

The man grins as if something Aiba said was funny, and Aiba gets it after the next comment.

“I like it hard.”

His tone is plain but amused and Aiba can’t stop himself from covering his mouth at the inappropriateness of it all. If there’s something Sho keeps chiding him on, it’s appropriateness, but Aiba can’t help it. They sell _beds_.

“Then I’ll show you a better one.” Aiba tries to control himself, he really does, but his tongue is itching with better follow-ups.

“Will you?” The man doesn’t seem like he wants to drop it, but he obediently comes after Aiba when he turns away to hide the precarious way a giggle is trying to escape from his mouth.

Aiba clears his throat and shrugs his shoulders. He can see Sho glancing over at them from the next row, where he is properly taking inventory as he waits for another potential client to walk in. Aiba smiles at him and continues forward, explanation falling expertly from his lips.

“This one has a pad that’s a bit firmer, but if you like it… _hard_ ,” Aiba almost stumbles over his words; he bites his lip and recovers. “I think a liner is better. Or I can show you some from our other collection. They don’t have foam, but they…might suit you more.” If Sho knew how much Aiba’s holding back right now, he would be proud. Aiba will tell him about it later.

The customer shrugs, passive, so Aiba turns to him, pretty confident that he has calmed down enough to be professional. The man had been looking at the ground, but as soon as Aiba’s eyes land on him he looks back, as if Aiba is the most interesting thing here.

“Do you have a price range?” Aiba asks, noticing that the man’s eyes drift down to his lips. He likes that too, likes when people check him out so obviously.

“Hmm. I don’t mind how much, if it’s good,” he replies in a slightly lower voice, and Aiba feels his heart flutter unexpectedly.

“How about size?” This time he knows he’s leaving it open for a raunchy answer, but it’s a question that needs to be asked. Although, Aiba can guess what the answer will be.

“Bigger is better, right? Guys need big… beds.” He shrugs to emphasize his comment, and a smirk is flickering across his face in a way that Aiba _definitely_ likes.

“They do,” Aiba replies before he can stop himself, and the two of them share wide eye-wrinkling smiles.

Abandoning the previous section, Aiba takes him across the room to the quilted area, his favorite place to be. Quilted mattresses seem so much friendlier with their curved tops and symmetrical designs.

They pass Nino, who seems to have forgotten his job. He’s staring at the hunk as he crawls around on the bed, testing out every aspect of the mattress firsthand.

“That’s a good idea,” the man mumbles behind him, and Aiba can’t help but think of what his customer would look like doing that. Ridiculous, no doubt, but Aiba wouldn’t mind getting his own free view of those slim legs, and his ass was probably fabulous.

“The floor models are free to use as you see fit.” They are past the formality expected under these circumstances, and Aiba’s happy when the other man lets out a chuckle.

“Anything?” he clarifies as they stop in front of the one Aiba wants to show him next, and Aiba turns to him, his mind full of possibilities of the things that could be done. Potentially together.

“If you’re not shy, I’m not shy,” he suggests.

The eyes that meet his are shining.

“You really understand me, don’t you Aiba-san? Or are you like this with everyone?” he teases, taking a step closer and discreetly touching Aiba’s arm.

Aiba feels a tingle spread up to his face.

“Of course not, …?” he trails off politely as he’s trained to do, although he’s sort of desperately hoping this sleepy little guy will pick up on the hint and give him his name.

The expression on the man’s face says that he knows what Aiba wants, but he just beams and turns back to the bed.

“This one?”

Aiba is still kind of staring at him, so his reply is closer to a hum than is appropriate. He catches himself and begins the explanation.

“It has a firm mattress that’s partially topped in down feathers. The price is up there, but it has the highest satisfaction rate from our online reviews. If you’d like I can show you how it compares to—“

Aiba stops talking because the man has just fallen onto the bed face-up, arms over his head and legs spread apart too far to be coincidence.

“Can it hold up to a lot of movement?” The man’s question is illustrated by the way his hips thrust up subtly, and he’s watching Aiba for a reaction.

“I assure you… it does.” Aiba feels like, more than an inquiry, this is a challenge that must be answered. And there is rarely a challenge that Aiba is not up to answering.

Suddenly the man sits up again, but their eye contact doesn’t break.

“What kind of bed do you use, Aiba-san?”

Only the really intelligent clients ask that question, but Aiba imagines that when they do, they have different motives than this man.

He replies with his usual answer.

“That one,” he explains, finally turning away to indicate a bed only two displays down. The customer gets up and they walk there together. Despite their return to normal conversation, Aiba feels like this isn’t over with yet and he’s humming in anticipation. “It’s the simplest quilted mattress we have over here—nothing extra on top, just a high quality cushion and firm springs. The price is reasonable, and it’s ranked number three in its category.”

Usually the intelligent people would interrogate Aiba on why he chose and continued using it, but this man just nods distractedly as if he’s not really interested in statistics. “How is it?”

Aiba figures a simple question deserves a simple answer. “Good.”

“Hm…” The man looks thoughtful as he presses his hand into the top of it, testing it like a million people have before him.

Aiba watches contently, happy that he had even been asked about his bed in the first place by this cute, funny, quirky man.

After a thoughtful moment, the man says casually (but with an edge of meaning), “I’d love to see it in action.”

Aiba smiles at the opening, and replies without reserve.

“Would you like to try mine?”

+++

Ohno Satoshi, as Aiba discovers in the man’s name, does indeed have a fabulous ass.

And he makes fabulous noises when Aiba puts his fingers inside of him and stretches.

Aiba would love to do that for a while, to explore inside of Ohno and tease him until he’s at his limit, but Aiba’s already at his and he’s never been very patient.

Ohno lets out a shaky _ah_ when Aiba pushes inside of him, and grabs Aiba’s forearms as they hold him up on the bed.  His cock is starting to drip onto his stomach already, and he convulses around Aiba with every centimeter deeper he goes.

Deciding to put them both out of their misery, Aiba jerks his hips until he’s completely inside, and shivers at the sound that Ohno makes; it’s a moan, but the end is cut off like he’s lost his breath, or the ability to breath.

Aiba starts fucking after that, making the breath rush back into Ohno’s chest with the first thrust, and he’s on fire, aroused to the very tips of his toes.

Ohno is beautiful. Aiba likes how they can’t stop looking at each other, likes the tan line on Ohno’s chest, likes the way that Ohno refuses to say his name right now, like it will seal the deal. But Aiba doesn’t mind, so he says it.

“Ohno-san.” It’s weird not being intimate when their bodies so _are_ , but _Satoshi_ seems like too much. He says it again, “Ohno-san…”

“Coming… Coming, coming,” Ohno warns in a gasp, his nails digging into Aiba’s skin, and Aiba pays attention because he’s never seen someone come from only being fucked.

What essentially drives Aiba over the edge is that thought—of Ohno being so hot for him there’s no helping the situation—and he comes too, the second Ohno’s ass constricts around his cock.

For a moment pleasure throbs through his body, so intense it’s almost painful, and then he floats down from his high like a cloud.

Aiba trashes the condom and flops onto his well-loved mattress, closing his eyes and feeling sleepy. Ohno is cleaning himself with tissues Aiba had politely left for him before they had started, and then he sighs in satisfaction. He’s lying on his back, and looks over when Aiba begins to watch him. In the end, he is very glad Nino took the hunk from him, because he is sure Ohno’s the only person that could fit into his side like this.

“Did the bed satisfy your standards?” Aiba teases, tracing the tan-line across Ohno’s collar, and Ohno grins.

“I think I need another test run,” he replies, the smile on his face making his eyes crinkle at the corners.  “How about Thursday?”

“I’m free on Thursday,” Aiba assures him, not at all disappointed that he will probably never sell Ohno a bed.


End file.
